Merry Go Round
by Chachos
Summary: [AU/Natsu's PoV] Ella me había dicho que no quería volver a verme. Se iría al extranjero dejándome, quería decirle que no se fuera y que no me dejará solo, pero no podía prohibirle ir con sus padres. Mi vida transcurrió siendo monótona,aburrida, pasaron los años y seguía igual. -Soy nueva en la escuela, espero llevarnos bien y ser buenos amigos, mi nombre es Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.


**¡Holo!, ¿Que dijeron?, ¿que no traería algo nuevo?, siento no actualizar mis otros fics, pero lo haré pronto y también traere el lemon gruvia que tengo pendiente!, pero esto salio cuando escuchaba un fandub de doblecero, si el ending 2 de FT ewe (por eso en el inicio hay partes iguales a la canción) anyway, espero que hayan tenido una linda noche buena, navidad, año nuevo y día de reyes (?). Y bueno volviendo respecto a este oneshot, es solo como un tipo spinoff u ova, no se como quieran llamarle, sí, sí hubo nali, pero terminará en nalu, y bueno esto se explicara en mi proximo fanfic que publicare después, que será como un tipo mundo alterno de la misma historia gruvia de "Mi razón de ser", solo que tratara de Natsu, Lucy y Lisanna, y no, no pondré que ella vuelve siendo malvada para tratar de reconquistarlo, en fin solo aclaraba eso, porque eso ya es muy visto (?), en si tratare de que el fanfic se centre en Natsu, y bueh es todo. Los dejo con el Oneshot~.**

* * *

_**~[Merry Go Round]~**_

_**.**_

_**~[Natsu Dragneel + incinuación Nalu + mención Nali]~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_—Ya no quiero volver a verte. —Me dijo con amargura mientras se apartaba de mis brazos y me miraba directamente con sus ojos azules. Sin aguantar levemente lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, las cuales limpie tontamente con la manga de mi suéter. _

_—¿Qué…que acabas de decir? —Le pregunte en un intento falso de que no se me entrecortara la voz._

_—Lo que escuchaste…—Respondió apartando la mirada y hablandando un poco la voz, mientras tomaba distancia de mi. —Nosotros…yo…—Ella hizo una pequeña pausa, como si estuviera acomodando las palabras que exactamente quería decirme. —Natsu yo…ya no podemos seguir siendo novios._

_Mis ojos se ensancharon automáticamente al escuchar las palabras de ella. Tenía que estar bromeando. ¡Sí llevamos mucho tiempo juntos!, ¿Por qué tan de repente quiere acabar con todo?. Trague hondo y apreté los puños. Esconder mis lagrimas era imposible, solo frente a ella podía quebrarme justo como ahora. _

_Pero…_

_—¿Por qué tan de repente? —La cuestione sin rodeos. Aunque me encontraba con la cabeza agachada y ocultando mi mirada con los pocos mechones de mi cabello rosa._

_—Mis padres quieren que vaya a donde ellos…y yo...yo me voy a ir._

_—¿¡Que!?, ¿¡Porque justo ahora que estamos bien!? —No podía reclamarle…si ella quería irse…dejaría que se fuera…al final de cuentas era bien sabido que ella y sus hermanos nunca miraban a sus padres y vivían por cuenta propia. —A…¿A dónde y cuando te iras?_

_—Al extranjero…y me ire está noche…—Un silencio se formo entre nosotros. ¿Qué más podía decir?, la distancia es la razón por la que nos tenemos que separar. Sentía que mi corazón en cualquier momento dejaría de latir. La escuche suspirar, algo iba a decirme. Pero esas palabras nunca llegaron—Natsu…yo…._

_—No te preocupes. —Dije con un tono de voz mejorado mucho antes que hace rato. La mire y sonreí. —No siempre ves a tus padres, y está es una gran oportunidad, no la dejes pasar._

_—Natsu. —Me miro de manera sorprendida y con leve culpabilidad. Me dolía…y me dolía mucho…pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, no podía negarle el privilegio de ir a donde sus padres…eso no se hace…ni a tu peor enemigo._

_—No tienes por que sentirte culpable, ¿Sin rencores?_

_Ella volvió a verme un poco más tranquila y asintió. —Sin rencores. —Y fue lo ultimo que dijo para después salirse por la puerta de mi casa y dejarme completamente solo._

_Me acerque a la puerta para echarle candado. Me recargue un poco en esta y claro pude escuchar un leve sollozo del otro lado. Ella estaba llorando. Mis labios temblorosos y mis ojos me traicionaron dejando salir las lagrimas que había logrado contener tras dejar de llorar cuando dijo que no quería volver a a poco me deje ir cayendo hasta llegar al suelo y quedar en posición fetal. Lloraba como un niño cuando se pierde en el mercado con su mamá. _

**…**

Desperté por puro instinto. Y al mismo tiempo lleve mi mano a la molesta alarma que recién comenzaba a sonar. Me incorpore perezosamente quedando sentado en el borde de la cama. Pase una de mis manos por mi cabello y mire al techo. Otra vez había tenído ese sueño. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya de que paso eso?, como alrededor de unos casi dos años. Gruñi levemente ocasionando despertar a mi gato Happy, él cual me miró ladeando su cabezita como si entendiera lo que me paso. Deje de lado a mi gato un rato y me fui a duchar, hoy en definitiva llegaría temprano a clases. Deje que el agua hirviendo cayera por mi cuerpo mientras me enjabonaba y terminaba de quitarme el shampoo. Salí y aun era temprano, busque mi uniforme y me lo puse, deje la corbata en la mochila, odiaba ponerme esa cosa que me hacía ver tan formal. Tome mi mochila y fui rumbo a la cocina, y para sorpresa mía Igneel aun seguía durmiendo o se fue más temprano. Puse dos panes a tostar y me serví jugo en un vaso. Cuando el tostador me indico que el pan estaba listo, unte uno con mantequilla y el otro con mermelada. Me los comí de un bocado al igual que el jugo de un solo trago. Terminando de almorzar me dirigí a la salida y vi el coche. Mi estomago gruño y me dieron nauseas. Por algún motivo mi estomago era sensible a los vehículos.

—Hoy me ire caminando. —Mencione para mi mismo mientras tomaba el camino que me llevaría a la escuela.

Mire al cielo y era claro. De todos modos no estaría de buen humor. No con ese sueño perturbandome nuevamente, era la primera vez que volvía a soñar eso despues de meses. Lo único malo es que mi misma cara me delatara en cuanto el idiota de Gray me vea. Iba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no había dado cuenta que ya había llegado a la escuela. Se miraba muy vacía, claro, aun era muy temprano. Camine por los pasillos hasta que llegue a mi salón de clases, el cual estaba vacío, solo el lugar de Erza estaba con su mochila, lo cual indica que muy seguramente este en el aula del consejo estudiantil. Fui a mi asiento y recosté la cabeza en el pupitre. No pasaría nada si me duermo un rato…después de todo, aun no llega nadie. Tal vez cuando despierte tenga mejor cara.

—¡Cerebro de lava despierta! —Escuche la fastidiosa voz de Gray mientras abría de manera perezosa mis ojos.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le respondí de mala gana. Mire el aula y ya estaba lleno. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llegue? —¿Qué hora es?

—Uy, que genio te cargas, así agradeces que te despierte para la próxima clase. —Respondió él pelinegro restandole importancia y luego me miro. —Dormiste por dos horas, Macao no vino a dar clases, y ahora nos toca con Reedus.

—¿Tanto así me dormi? —Pregunte de manera sorprendida y Gray asintió.

—¿Llegaste muy temprano, no? —Yo solo asentí y…¿Cómo es que lo sabe? —Mirajane te vio desde la oficina de Makarov.

Claro, ahora todo tiene sentido. Suspire pesadamente y note como Gray me miraba de manera inquisidora. —¿Qué, porque me miras así?

—Volviste a soñar con Lisanna. —¡Diablos!, ¿Por qué tenía que conocerme tan bien ese idiota?

Yo no respondí nada y aparte mi vista, lo cual el lo tomo como una repuesta positiva.

—¡Viejo han pasado casi dos años, por el amor de Zeus ya superalo! —Claro, como si fuera tan facil así como lo dice.

—Eso lo dices porque tú aun sigues con tu novia, ¿Qué tal sí un día Nano decide terminar de la nada su noviazgo? —Mierda, por la expresión de Gray creo que me pase con lo que dije. No tenía porque decirlo, pero Gray me entendió, pues no me reclamo como solía hacerlo.

—Solo trato de ayu-…—Gray no pudo terminar de hablar. Pues Erza recién venía entrando junto al profesor Reedus. Gray solo se fue a su asiento. Erza estaba al lado del profesor diciendo no se que cosas, a las cuales ponía la más mínima atención.

Yo me encontraba tan ageno garabateando en mi cuaderno, simulando hacer apuntes para que no me llamaran la atención. Note como levemente la luz se opacaba. Frunci el entrecejo, no estaba de buen humor y no se quien venía a molestar.

—Mira no estoy de buenos animos como para…—Empece a decir al mismo tiempo que alzaba la mirada para ver quien se encontraba molestando. Pero de todos modos no termine mi frase al encontrarme con unos ojos achocolatados y una melena rubia. La cual parecía decirme algo. —Perdón, no te escuche.

La rubia solo se rio en bajito. Yo no entendía porque. —Soy nueva en la escuela y me sentaré en el asiento que está delante de tuyo. —¿Nueva?, espera…se sentaría en el asiento de enfrente…allí se sentaba Lisanna y…—Espero que nos llevemos bien, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia. —Termino de presentarse, brindandome una sonrisa amplia y sincera. Era tan contagiosa que no supe en que momento una amplía sonrisa aparecio en mi rostro.

—Claro, un gusto y bienvenida a la escuela, Lucy. —Ella volvió a sonreir.

—Gracias…ahmm…¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Es cierto, no me había presentado aun. Que bruto soy, pense para mi mismo llevandome una mano a la nuca.

—Natsu, Natsu Dragneel.

Ella volvió a sonreir de manera gustosa. Tanto que volví a sonreir sin darme cuenta mientras la miraba tomar asiento delante de mi…en el asiento que duro dos años vacío. La rubia me miro de reojo y volvió a brindarme una sonrisa, para después volver a fijar su vista al frente de la clase.

No se porque, pero tenía el presentimiento de que, aquí en adelante todo iba a ser diferente…

—Lucy, ¿eh? —Dije en un tono de voz tan poco audible en el que solo me lograba escuchar a mi mismo. —Hoy será diferente…

**_Fin._**

* * *

**bueno es todo, espero que les haya agradado, es de esas pocas veces que me da por escribir nalu y mencionar el nali, pero bueeh, será diferente...tratare y haré esfuerzo en que sea diferente xD, total me voy e.e, no olviden sus sensuales reviews~**

**PD: de rato actualizo mis demás fanfics ewé**

**~Chachos~**


End file.
